


Gra

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, Football | Soccer, Games, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo czasem gry są nie fairPrompt 98. Gra





	Gra

\- Który z was wymyślił tą cholerną grę? - Jackson grzmiał na wszystkich, zdejmując koszulkę.  
\- A jak myślisz? Oczywiście, że Stiles. Nauczył się tego u swojej rodziny z Europy, gdy był u nich na wakacjach – odpowiedział mu Scott.  
\- Nie rozumiem, kto normalny lubi w to grać. Przecież mamy lacrosse czy koszykówkę, a to coś...  
\- Piłka nożna – podpowiada Isaac.  
\- Tak, piłka nożna. Jest okropna, nielogiczna i...  
\- To, że coś ci nie wychodzi to nie znaczy, że jest głupie – przerwał mu Stiles.  
\- A to, że tobie wychodzi, nie znaczy, że jest najlepsze.  
\- Jeśli siedem do zera nazywasz wychodzeniem. Auuu, patrz gdzie z tą piłką!


End file.
